


Advise Needed, a Life Wanted

by CyanideFox



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, ect. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideFox/pseuds/CyanideFox
Summary: Reader goes though a lot. Meeting new skeletons and being dragged around, she even almost meets death!
Kudos: 1





	1. Campsite

You woke up with some kind of bug on you, tickling your face. Throwing your blankets off, you scream and flail around the little tent you slept in, but no one came to check on you, or even made a sound.  
You hurriedly get dressed, scrunching up in the corner, as far away from where the bug was last seen as you could.  
Once you got the tent flap opened, you jumped out, still struggling to get your shirt down. Sighing with relief, you start to look up and around the campsite, but stop abruptly.  
There was a big bear standing on its hind legs, right in front of you. No wonder it was so quiet, you think to yourself, the asshole ate everyone… lucky you.  
Mastering up all your self control, you stay as still you could.  
...It wasn't moving either.  
You close your eyes as the bear's paw comes down and- What?  
Opening your eyes, you slowly look at the paw that was gently petting your hair…  
Also, that paw is actually a large, white, skeleton hand.  
Well, isn't that interesting.  
The bear guy is standing in the perfect spot, where he is just a huge, shadowy blob… So… Shit! You felt so stupid and embarrassed, God, I'm terrible.  
"Hey, I am so sorry. Uh, did you need something?" You ask while quickly pulling your shirt down.  
When the monster guy doesn't respond, you move aside, away from his hand but only to let out a gasp. Fuck I need stop being so damn rude!!!  
You look at the skeleton monster, who was probably about eight feet tall and very broad. He had a hole in his head, probably big enough for your own to fit into. His clothes were stained with something that you're not even going to start thinking about, and they seemed a bit torn up too.  
I want to help this guy, but-  
"food."  
The word seems to bounce around in your head, not yet falling into the hoop. So you stare a second longer before realizing what human task you were just given.  
"Yes!" You almost scream, before calming down to continue, "Food, yes, this way." You explain terribly. Frowning at yourself, you walk towards the kitchen tent with the bear guy following behind- wait, was he following? He's so quiet.  
"What's your name?" You ask, refusing to check behind you. After a couple minutes of silence, you assume he did follow. Walking into the food tent, you open up a couple coolers, almost falling into them when he finally replies,  
"call me skull."  
Even though your heart was trying to calm down from the surprise, you couldn't help letting out a giggle.  
I am the worst.  
"It fits," You say, continuing to be the worst, "What would you like to eat, Skull?"  
You move aside so he can see what's in the coolers. Man, how can he even fit in here? Honestly, you don't mean to be rude, you just got dropped too many times as an orphan, that's all.  
Skull takes out some hotdogs and eats them from the package.  
"Well, it is very nice to meet you Skull. I should be going, you know… To find the others."  
You start walking away, before you're yanked back. You get thrown back, onto one of the tables with a thud, knocking the wind out of you. You shut your eyes and cry out when you start breathing again. You open your eyes, you try to get up, but find that the bear is leaning over you, hands on either side of you small figure. You feel his breath on your chest, and find that he smells of morning dew and ash from a fire.  
"whatz youor name?"  
"Please let me go, please please please…"  
Skull let out a growl, leaning in closer, his body now touching yours.  
"Y/N!" You almost scream your name, "I can help you, Skull." You say, trying to think.  
Skull makes a gruff noise and places a hand on your hip, making you squirm.  
"houw.."  
You try to calm down and place your hand on his, which was starting to shake.  
"You can follow me, and I will help you. Give you place to stay, food-"  
"fooud?"  
"Yes," You say with a sigh, "Lots of food."  
You wait for him to say something, but he is silent…  
You start to say his name but it turns into a pained moun when his other hand grabs your arm, while the other moves upward at the same time.  
" Yy/n," His words slur your name, "y/N.. Y/n.." Skull slowly leans away from and off of you, his words clearing each time he says them, like he was possessed and is coming back or something.  
"y/n… Y/N." There's a pause as he looks around. You try not to look too scared, since he probably doesn't know what just happened by how he's acting.  
"sorry," Is all he says before leaving.  
He looks like a scared, guilty puppy!  
You force yourself to be mad at him, and decide to clean up. After you clean up the whole campsite, everyone arrives from the woods. A bunch come up to you to tease and thank you, but even though you love the praise, you can't help looking into the woods, thinking about the bear guy...


	2. Go To Bed Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt may or may not be hearing things, and he doesn't have the healthiest living arrangment.  
> Just short little dive into his life.

The damp night fog seemed to spread out forever, or maybe it was just following him.  
As he walked down the street of one of the most ghetto parts of the city, he heard someone kick a can, but before he had time to react it hit his head with a sickening thunk.  
Cringing, he stopped. The pain stung, but he ignored it as he thought of how he was going to teach his guy a lesson.  
Walking over towards the dark backstreet that it came from, a familiar voice whispered his name… his real name.  
"Who the fuck are you!?" He called, but no one replied. Quickening his speed, he gave chase.  
This better not be my medications acting up, he thought to himself. The side effects mentioned hallucinations, which he's had sometimes.  
Running as fast as he could, he turned a corner only to skid to a stop at the empty parking lot that is pretty much their city field.  
"Damn," He whispered to himself, panting, "I'd better get back…" 

"what the hell took you so long, mutt?"  
"Shut up, Red." Mutt said as he gets back home. His 'roomate' was Red, a skeleton like himself, but shorter and more inappropriate. He and his brother had gotten in a fight a week ago and has been staying there with Mutt in his crappy apartment.  
Mutt goes into the kitchen, grabs a glass of water, and downs his meds.  
Walking over to an extra large dog bed in his corner, he lays down and closes his eyes.

"mutt, hey… ya know you-"

"For the last time Red, I'm not sleeping on the sofa with you."  
Red shifts under his blanket.  
. . .  
"night."

Mutt doesn't respond.

"uh, n-night mut-"

"Go to sleep!" Mutt called, shoving his face deeper into the pillow bed,

"yeah yup, you too."

And with that, they both sigh at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ploodedly sorry that it is so short. Wrote it at 1am, but its kinda ment to be kinda short. ENJOY XD

**Author's Note:**

> Super dooperly hope you all enjoyed this chaper, I am pretty new at this stuff, but I plead you to leave any kind of comment, questions, criticism, ect. I am open ears to anything 😉


End file.
